


make you beg for it then make you swallow your pride

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Series: 'cause I swore you had your hand in this too [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/M, Felching, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: “What if the public knew that I could have you on a platter in a moment? The Hero of Central City, submitting to one of the people he’s trying to protect it from. A member of the Justice League getting his rocks off to being degraded by a villainous meta.” Wither laughed again. “Pathetic.”





	make you beg for it then make you swallow your pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kendrasaunders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/gifts).



> It's kendrasaunders's birthday. That's the only explanation for this.  
> Wither is an evil version of Iris from Earth-6. She's a meta with black and green microbraids who fights with the Red Streak on a regular basis.  
> Title comes from [Only Girl (In The World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pa14VNsdSYM) by Rihanna.

The first time it happened was a mistake.

Barry Allen would swear up and down until he was in his grave that the first time was a mistake.

Every time after that, well. Would it be a bad look for the savior of the city to be hooking up with an unrepentant villain? Definitely. Was it gossip within the hero and villain communities? Probably. Would Hal Jordan ever stop teasing him about it when Barry would show up with the faintest sign of a love mark on his neck? Absolutely not.

 

* * *

 

Tonight they were in a hotel room. His hotel room, actually, as mild mannered Barry Allen had things to do for his job out of town and it would have looked suspicious for him to not stay in the room the company had graciously provided him. He wasn’t quite sure how she knew what city he’d traveled to, or how she’d found his room, or why she was sitting on his bed drinking wine and watching trash television when he’d arrived, but none of that really mattered.

Not when Wither was on top of him, kissing him deeply as their bodies pushed against each other. Barry was glad that she had thought twice about wearing her costume and immediately raising alarm, as it would look suspicious if the Red Streak had to suddenly make an appearance in a city hundreds of miles away from Central City when there were Justice League members who were much closer by.  But he wanted her clothes off, wanted to feel her skin instead of being separated by a clothing barrier. Barry slid his hands from her ass up to rest under her shirt and Wither immediately broke the kiss.

“No,” she said, pulling his hands away so they were on the bed instead. “Not yet.”

Apparently the rule she’d suddenly imposed only applied to him - Wither gave him a few quick kisses before beginning to kiss down his body, unbuttoning his shirt as she got further down. Barry half sat up, leaning on his elbows so he could see her better. Wither stopped and pushed him back down.

“I said not yet.”

“Wither, please.” He raised his head as much as he could without moving his arms from where she’d placed them.

“Don’t worry, Streak, you’ll be able to see soon.”

Barry closed his eyes when he felt her kisses go lower; it took everything within him not to thrust up when he felt her hand resting gently on the bulge in his slacks. Wither pushed her hand firmly against him as she sucked the skin visible near the edge of his pants, her fingers pressing at the head of his cock. He’d been hard for a while and now she was stroking him over his clothes instead of letting him fully strip or instead of putting her hand where he desperately wanted it to be.

“God,” he moaned, his voice turning into a cry when she bit near his hip. Wither’s hand moved faster and faster as she jerked him off and Barry knew he was close. He had to warn her, even though he was afraid she’d immediately stop all stimulation.

“Wither,” he whispered, but instead of the movement stopping, her hand pressed more heavily against his dick.

“What, you’re there already?” She laughed. “Needy.”

Barry turned his head to one side, trying his best not to rock into the pressure. He had to hold off, he knew her game and knew she’d make him pay if he didn’t. But then he felt her mouth sucking intensely on his cock over his slacks and he was coming without a second thought, thrusting forward as her hot mouth remained over him until he came down from the high.

“Desperate.”

Barry opened his eyes. Wither was sitting on his chest, still fully clothed, looking at him with a triumphant but mocking sneer. “I can’t believe you just came in your pants like a teen. That’s embarrassing.” The more she talked the more humiliated he felt, and he felt heat rise into his face. “The Red Streak, not even to handle a clothed hand job. It’d be cute if it wasn’t so sad.”

“Wither.”

“Thank god you can get hard again, it’d be so sad if this is how our evening was going to end.” At this, she climbed off of him to stand near the side of the bed. He sat up and pushed his shirt fully off; she took her own emerald blouse and black jeans off. “Keep your boxers on,” she insisted when she’d finished fully stripping, moving her microbraids into a large twist and tying it off with the hairband on her wrist. Barry sat up to watch her and she rolled her eyes. “Like I said, desperate.”

He wished he could insist that he was anything but desperate, but that wasn’t how this worked. Wither would get him riled up, would turn him into a pathetic mess, and then she’d gloat. When they were out in the streets and fighting it was different. It didn’t matter what anyone else in the League said -- he did tried his best to get her to face justice. Which didn’t happen often, sure, but the Red Streak had saved countless people and treasures from Wither.

But as Wither climbed back on the bed and casually sat next to his lap, he knew he was basically powerless against her.

Barry sighed when Wither’s hand slipped into his boxers, tenderly stroking his softening dick with her fingers. He met her piercing stare and tried his best to not look away as she kept tugging at him.

“I hope you brought a change of clothes for your conference, Streak.” She pulled her hand from his boxers. It was glistening with the come she’d collected from the fabric and from around his dick. Wither leaned forward and grabbed his face with her other hand. “Open your mouth.”

Barry looked from her face to her hand and felt a little weird, a funny feeling rising into his chest. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tasted come before but...

The grip on his chin tightened. “I said open your mouth.” Barry opened his mouth just wide enough that she would have been able to slide her fingers in. That wasn’t enough, he quickly discovered. She let go of his face and backhanded him. Barry had been distracted enough that he didn’t react when he saw her hand coming towards him until her knuckles had already made contact with his cheek.

“Unless you’re going to tap out, open your goddamn mouth,” Wither hissed. Barry blinked and opened his mouth wide. “That’s what I was looking for. Good boy.” The funniness in his chest felt stronger and stronger as her fingers made their way into his mouth. He closed his eyes for a second, only opening them when her palm made contact with the same cheek she’d struck moments before. The anger that had painted her face quickly morphed into smugness as she wiped her fingers against his tongue. A sense of shame descended on Barry; he could feel tears prickling in his eyes as she made sure to scoop all of his come into his mouth. “Don’t close your mouth or eyes until I tell you it’s okay. Nod if you understand me.”

Barry nodded.

Wither smiled as she pushed Barry back down on the bed. He stared up at her, eyes wide and mouth open, a mixture of fear and arousal flooding his body when she climbed back up to sit on his chest. She grabbed his hair in her fist and Barry felt small under her stare. He knew he was right under a foot taller than her. He knew that despite his lanky frame he could easily be imposing against her. But she was staring at him in a way that made him want to beg her to stop looking at him, a way that showed that he was a plaything to her.

Wither spat in his mouth. The shame came back in full force. He was still so aroused.

She laughed at this, pulling his head up as she reached back to push his boxers just low enough that the band pushed against the base of his balls. She pushed his dick so it rested on his stomach beneath her palm. “God, I knew I could read you like a book. You’d take anything I’d give you, wouldn’t you?” Her face broke into a full grin when he twitched in her grip; Barry was mortified. “What if the public knew that I could have you on a platter in a moment? The Hero of Central City, submitting to one of the people he’s trying to protect it from. A member of the Justice League getting his rocks off to being degraded by a villainous meta.” Wither laughed again. “Pathetic.”

Barry’s chest heaved at her words and he couldn’t help but whine. He didn’t know why she kept coming back to him, why he let her come back to him. Why he needed this, needed her even though he hated her for awakening this desire in him.

Wither spit in his mouth again before tapping below his chin with her fingers. “Swallow.”

Barry couldn’t help but grimace at the salty taste and slimy texture as it went down his throat.

“Thank me,” she said.

“Thank you, Wither.”

She leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss, sharing his taste as she sucked on his tongue. Barry groaned when she pulled away from him and let go of his hair.

“Shhh,” she soothed mockingly. “Don’t worry, I promised you could touch.” Wither rolled off of him, lying next to him on the large bed. “Take off your boxers and get over here.”

They’d called a truce on using powers in bed but Barry took his boxers off in a fraction of a second before climbing over her. He hesitated for a second, not knowing what she wanted him to do, but figured until she gave him any instructions he could touch her the way he’d wanted to ever since she’d started getting them undressed.

He leaned down and kissed her hard, letting his hand wander up to play with the edges of her braids. She kissed back just as hard, pulling his hips down so their hips were touching, his dick pressing right against her mound. Barry let go of her hair as he lowered his body to fully cover hers. He moved a hand to roll her nipples between her fingers and savored how her breath caught between their mouths. Breaking the kiss, it was Barry’s turn to kiss down from her neck, sucking the tit he wasn’t playing with as she grabbed his hair into her fist again.

“Who’s desperate now?” he asked as he pulled himself back up to stare down at her.

“Still you,” she replied, pushing his head back down so he could lick at her wet folds. Barry had to admit she had a point - he loved eating her out. It was the closest to reversing the power play they had. It usually never took very long to turn Wither into babbling mess as he ate her out, rubbing hard against her clit and fucking her with his tongue. But tonight she only let him a few minutes of fun before she changed the game.

“I changed my mind,” Wither said. “You’re being good enough to fuck me.” Barry moaned, bringing his head up from her pussy to look at her face. She had a sparkle in her eyes as she beckoned him forward by crooking her finger. He moved quickly, pulling his fingers out of her and replacing them with his cock. They moaned in sync when he leaned over again and started fucking her her hard.

Barry felt smug, watching Wither fall to pieces beneath him. No matter how much she belittled him, when he got to fuck her she rocked against his thrusts and grabbed his neck to keep them close together. An unusual sense of intimacy, sure, but it was intimacy all the same.

The game changed when she lifted two of fingers again. “Suck,” she said, and Barry obliged, letting the fingers push into his mouth and sucking them as they mimicked the way she was thrusting against him. He couldn’t help but whine into her neck when she removed them. Barry wrapped his arms around her torso when he felt her legs tighten around his own.

He was close. Again. Barry opened his mouth to ask Wither if he could come, but his words were stopped by the gasp that was ripped from him when he felt her spit covered fingers rub between his ass cheeks.

“Oh, fuck --”

“I really should have brought lube,” Wither said calmly, as if she wasn’t breathing hard or meeting Barry’s thrusts with her own. “I can’t do what I want to without it.”

“Oh _fuck_.” The tip of one finger pushed the tinest bit into his asshole and the other rubbed the rim.

“Oh well. Come when you need to.” He was so glad to have permission that he didn’t even bother to warn her when he started pulling out of her, expecting her legs to fall back down to the bed. Instead they tightened around him and she whispered, “you’ve been gagging for it and I figured I’d be nice for once, Streak.”

Barry’s hips stuttered; he buried his face in her neck as he came, breathing heavily as he filled her. “Oh god, oh _god.”_ Wither ran her hands through his hair as his hips stopped twitching, finally pushing at his shoulder when he’d stopped shaking from his orgasm. He rose back up onto his hands as he slowly pulled out of her.

“You didn’t really get a chance to eat me out, now did you.” She sat back up and he stared at her. “And to think, I let you come for the second time before coming once.” Wither’s legs opened wide; Barry watched his come begin slipping out of her. He felt that embarrassment rise back up in his chest as he leaned back down over his opening.

Wither sighed when he cautiously licked her from the bottom of her pussy up to her clit. He let his tongue press into her, feeling that weird mixture of shame and arousal as he tasted the bitterness of her slick combined with the saltiness from him. “Use your fingers, Streak.” Barry followed her order, pushing two fingers into her, letting his tongue push against her hood while his fingers rubbed against her walls. He knew she was close by the way she squeezed around his fingers and rocked up into his mouth.

The combination of slick and come and spit made it easy for him to push another finger into her; he began to pull all three fingers up whenever they moved deep inside her. Barry licked around where she was stretched around his fingers, savoring the way her moans died down into whimpers. He pushed one of her thighs further away so she was open wider and crooked his fingers in a way that made it easy to rub her clit with his thumb. It didn’t take long for her to come with a cry, her hand back down to keep Barry’s face pushed against her as he fucked her through it with his fingers. Once her grip in his hair loosened, he slowly pulled his fingers out of her.

Wither was staring at him with wide eyes, trying to catch her breath. Barry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and a laugh left her.

“Wow, I really didn’t think you’d have it in you. Mr. Golden Boy letting a woman order him to suck his come out of her.”

"I really never thought you’d ask me to do something like that.” He climbed up the bed so he was sitting next to her. Barry gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

“Is it okay if I take a quick shower before I do a Walk-Of-No-Shame?”

He almost asked her if she wanted to just spend the night, but instead he responded with “yeah, sure. Take all the time you need.”

Wither’s eyes sparkled again and she leaned forward to give him one more tender kiss before climbing off the bed to head to the bathroom. Barry let his head hit the pillows and stared at the ceiling. This was not at all how he’d thought he’d spend his night in a business hotel.


End file.
